fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:MadaraUchiwaRikudô/Archive 2
Images ! P'tite faute Description thumb|500000px|Bonjour Madarathumb|2590000px|comment ca va Erza Dragnir (discussion) juillet 19, 2016 à 20:58 (UTC)Erza Dragnir Re : Message ♡ Skype (2) Coucou Mada ! Je me disais que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vus connecter. C'est vrai que moi aussi je viens plus trop je suis assez débordé, mais saches que ça ferait plaisir de te reparler un de ces quatre, ça fait un petit moment quand même. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi gros bisous <3 Julie94350 (discussion) août 4, 2016 à 20:25 (UTC) Re: Petit conseil Re:Wikiversaire MUR o/ On dit wikiversaire D: Oui ça passe vite ! Je suis l'ultime survivante après Max qui lui date de l'âge sombre.... (entre 2010/2012) avant la création de son compte actuel x)}} ça va bien merci Mada :D Sinon tant mieux pour HxH cet anime est tellement bien ! Moi en ce moment j'ai regarder Durarara (cet animé est genial meme si le début est bof, après ça devient super), et là je regarde Arslan Senki 2015 trop bien :3 gros bisous Madaaa <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) août 27, 2016 à 10:39 (UTC) La bise :* Wikiversaire JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE WIKIEN !!!!!! Oh Mada c'est ton anniv du wiki :p bon anniv :3 gros bisous <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) octobre 22, 2016 à 12:41 (UTC) Joyeux wikiversaire Joyeux wikiversaire!! Images P'tite Mûre RE:Ptite fée RE:Le gars de ma Babb Coucou Chamallow Team Re: Tableaux RE:Message Shalut ! Bien-sûr que je compte repasser ! :3. Sinon désolé mais mon skype m'a lâché... :c. Tu me parles toujours :( ?}} Tchat RE:Réponse au message Enlever le fond d'une image | Gimp Noms d'Images Réponse Images Lulut :) ! T'inquiètes c'était juste pour t'informer, ça nous arrive à tous, l'erreur est humaine ;) Bon courage Mada !}} a Salut,moi c'est mister Shonen,un nouveau utilisateur,comme j'adore les fruits (mon préféré c'est la figue) je voulais m'inscrire au fan club des fruits svpMister shonen (discussion) décembre 4, 2016 à 20:47 ( Premier Message Archives Merciiiiiiii <3 Merciiiii Neveu Mada :3 <3 }} Re: Top5 Bondour Mathias :3 Cela doit sûrement être un bug passager, j'avoue ne pas accorder d'importance particulière à ce top x) je pense que ça se rétablira d'ici quelques heures :o Les bugs wikia sont fréquents, donc ne t'inquiète pas ! :)}} RE: WIKIVERSAIRE frame|I 8 you ! :) Bann' sakut,haru a l'apareil,je suis bann combien de temps?Haru Marvel (discussion) décembre 19, 2016 à 17:57 (UTC) Bravooooo! Code Joyeux Noël mon cher disciple ! Voici un code qui devrais te faciliter la tâche. Il apparait dans la barre d'outil by the way. Have fun !: importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "u:dev:QuickIW/code.js" ] }); --Emperor Jarjarkine décembre 22, 2016 à 20:51 (UTC) Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? Coucou Mada, ça va? :3 dis tu pourrais me dire comment faire une boite pour les messages car quand j'écris sur un profil on me remarque même pas mdrrr JujuKawaii (discussion) décembre 27, 2016 à 17:00 (UTC) Ah d'accord merci Mada :D dommage que je sois nul en modification xD Sinon super avatar c'est trop mignon :3 j'essayerais de passer mais je ne garantis rien vus que je travaille normalement :( bisous <3 JujuKawaii (discussion) décembre 28, 2016 à 11:45 (UTC) Coucou Mada ! J'espère que tu va bien, je te souhaite une bonne année 2017 en ésperant que tout ira bien niveau santé et travail. Je te fais de gros bisous :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 1, 2017 à 14:22 (UTC) L'esclavagisme pur et dur <3 Refs Yo Madara ! Comment tu va ? ^^ Comme tu as sans doute remarqué, je suis en train de catégoriser beaucoup de pages dans la cat. Références nécessaire. J'aimerais que tu ne te mêle pas de ce projet parce que j'ai une technique afin de ne pas me perdre dans ce que j'ai déjà fait et ce que j'ai à faire et comme je souhaite en fini rapidement avec ce projet, si tout le monde s'en mêle, je ne me retrouverai plus. Merci ! --Emperor Jarjarkine janvier 5, 2017 à 23:32 (UTC) MUR Dis a Niko de me déban #SeraKun JA!!!!! Anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire Joyeux anniversaire Mada <3 :3 profites bien, fêtes ça bien j'espère que tu aura pleins de cadeaux gros bisous :p JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 9, 2017 à 11:21 (UTC) Zoyeux anniversaire :3 Sinon, à par ça, passe une bonne journée d'anniversaire :3}} bone fete Re ♥ La 3ème fois :3 tu me tapes pas hein sinon punition xD. Bref bonne fête et longue vie pleine de joie et de bonheur mon cher :3 Passe une bonne fin de soirée bisouu <3 }} Mada je suis désolé de m'être incruster sur bombparty tout à l'heure :( JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 12, 2017 à 20:37 (UTC) Coucou Mada tu va bien! J'adoooore ton avatar :D !! :3 JujuKawaii (discussion) janvier 17, 2017 à 18:56 (UTC) Team ModelBuilder Modèle Espace désigne donc mon dégradé bleu/noir :o ►Sur le wiki on a plusieurs modèles qui permettent de mettre une partie de codage qui est destinée initialement aux indexes, div, ou infoboxes. On a Modèle:Gradient / Modèle:Gradient/2 / Modèle:Gradient/3 / Modèle:Gradient/ada, j'ai donc utilisé le 3, et dans tous les cas les modèles contenant un codage visant à créer un dégradé sont nommés "Gradient" x) →Petite précision, tu peux voir dans ma modification, qu'au premier dégradé que j'ai mis, j'ai supprimé le "-image:" qui était derrière le mot background, la raison est que si je laisse le "-image" le code ne fonctionne pas :o donc si jamais tu reprends ma technique tu as l'astuce :) ►J'ai également retiré les balises center pour remplacer par "text-align:center" ça marche tout aussi bien ;) }} Event Coucou Mada ! :3 J'espère que tu va bien :p C'est juste pour te prevenir que je viens juste de désactiver mon compte facebook et que je le réactiverais jeudi comme demain je ne serais pas là je pourrais pas le faire. On parlera quand je le réactiverais si tu veux bisous bisous et contente que tu ai trouver ce que tu cherchais :p JujuKawaii (discussion) février 7, 2017 à 22:43 (UTC) Article de Qualité Il y a une nouvelle nomination d'AQ....jettes-y donc un coup d’œil ! :P --Emperor JarjarkineTalk février 10, 2017 à 19:25 (UTC)